


Blue Eyed Trouble

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Gabriel Reyes, M/M, femme fatale Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Detective Gabriel Reyes has a blond bombshell in his office. The man’s a good 6 feet of sleek muscle and long legs, sitting in handcuffs in the creaky plastic chair and waiting for the detective to review his paperwork.Gabe's eyes travel up those long legs and over his chest on a long, thirsty journey before he manages to meet Jack's eyes.  He clears his throat.  "So I hear you killed a man."There's a glint in those blue eyes.  He saw that, officer.  Jack holds spreads his hands in front of him as well as he can in handcuffs.  "It was self defense. And he wasn't alone.  If you put me in jail, I'll be dead before the trial."





	Blue Eyed Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oricalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalcon/gifts).



> Based on Oricalcon's noir art: <https://twitter.com/Oricalcon/status/979221984948248577>

Detective Gabriel Reyes has a blond bombshell in his office. The man’s a good 6 feet of sleek muscle and long legs, sitting in handcuffs in the creaky plastic chair and waiting for the detective to review his paperwork.

Gabe's eyes travel up those long legs and over his chest on a long, thirsty journey before he manages to meet Jack's eyes. He clears his throat. "So I hear you killed a man."

There's a glint in those blue eyes. He saw that, officer. Jack holds spreads his hands in front of him as well as he can in handcuffs. "It was self defense. And he wasn't alone. If you put me in jail, I'll be dead before the trial."

Too bad for him, 'exquisite cleavage' isn't on the list of reasons for the police to make exceptions to the law. Gabriel wraps up the paperwork and sends blondie off to await his trial. 

He doesn't think about it again until ten hours later. It's 3 am and he's awakened from a sound sleep by the sound of something heavy falling downstairs. He scoops up his gun from the bedside table, and heads down to the basement, back to the wall of the stairwell. One of the well windows is kicked open and there's a body lying on the cement. 

As Gabriel hits the floor, gun trained carefully, it pushes itself up. That pale skin catches the little light in the space perfectly. It's blondie. Jack. His clothes are torn up and he's painted in something dark and wet. The earth and iron smell of blood is thick in the room. 

"Hey," he says. His voice is tight and full of pain. "Told you they'd try to kill me again."

Settled in the bathroom with his shirt off, he shows Gabriel his stab wound. He's still handcuffed. He insists the police put it there. "Two guys in uniform came to get me. Said I was being transferred. When they got me in the van, one of them held me down and the other pulled a knife."

Gabriel assesses the wound, then glances up at him skeptically. "That's not standard kit."

Jack shrugs carefully. "Easier to hide. A gun's pretty obvious."

Gabriel leans back to survey his...guest? Prisoner? He's streaked with blood. Some of it is clearly his. Some of it, Gabriel has a feeling, is not. He narrows his eyes. "How did you get away?"

Jack drops his eyes. "I'm a good fighter."

Gabriel can believe that. Jack is that unfair, perfect combination of muscular and sleek. He looks as quick as he does powerful. Muscles play delicately under skin with his every move. Gabe can feel his mouth going dry. _Down, boy._ He's literally a bloodsoaked murderer. He's killed at least one man today, escaped from police custody _after_ being stabbed, and managed to cross half the city, bloody and in handcuffs, to crawl into Gabe's basement.

Which, on second thought, is pretty creepy because how did Jack know where he lived?

"Who _are_ you?" Gabriel mutters out loud. "And why would--and this isn't me saying I believe you--why would two cops try to stab you to death in a police van?" He should call the precinct and turn this guy in. He's some combination of dangerous and crazy that Gabe's got a feeling he's in over his head with.

Jack takes a slow, deep breath. "It's a long story." He sounds tired. Hell, he's probably exhausted. "They tried to kill me because they were ordered to. I used to work for Akande Ogundimu."

Holding a butterfly clip, Gabriel pauses. "The crime lord?"

Jack nods. "There's a new drug he got hold of. You wouldn't believe what it does." He meets Gabriel's eyes. "I mean you literally won't believe me. But I can prove it. I'm one of the people he tested it on."

An hour later, Gabriel sits in a chair in his darkened room and watches Jack sleep in his bed. He's bandaged, drugged with sleeping pills, and naked under the sheets. It's 4 am and Gabriel has roughly three hours to decide whether he believes the wild story he heard tonight.

Jack claims that until recently, he was a trusted employee of a crime lord. That that crime lord got his hands on some kind of scifi future-drug that gives the people who take it superpowers. Till it wears off.

Jack claims he gave some to Jack as a test. And when it didn't kill him—when it _worked_ —he figured out how to reverse engineer the stuff and make more. Somewhere out in the city, Jack says, there's an illegal drug lab manufacturing a chemical that can turn people into superhumans, for a few hours a pop.

"He knows what he's got," Jack said. "He doesn't want to sell it. He'll use it to buy souls. With the kind of power this stuff can give him, god knows how high he can go. He's already started. I came to you because word is you're straight as they come." And then he'd crawled into Gabe's bed, in nothing but a towel and some bandages, and said groggily, "Look, you might hear some things tomorrow. Don't do anything rash, okay? Not before you let me explain my side and prove I'm telling the truth."

Like he'd set it up as an exit line, he picked that moment to pass the fuck out, from a combination of blood loss, sleep aids and probably good old fashioned exhaustion.

Gabriel taps his pistol against the side of the chair and watches the clock tick while he thinks.

It's a bit after 6 am when Gabriel calls into the station. He isn't sure what he plans to say, but he hears about the two dead guys in a police van and Jack's escape. "The funny thing is, one of those guys wasn't actually an officer. We think maybe he sneaked in and bribed a guard to help the guy break out."

Gabriel calls off sick.

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering if this is the beginning of a longer work. That's a very good question. I love this setup, and I'd love to play with it more, but I can already tell that if I tried to write it as a larger story, it'd end up abandoned. I don't have enough of a grasp on how a full plot would go to be able to finish such a thing. What I might, do, though, is come back and add some more shorts set later in this continuity. If I do that, I'll add them as additional chapters to this one, so feel free to subscribe just in case, if you'd like.


End file.
